Breakeven
by writingisjustwhatido
Summary: Everyone always assumed that Katniss and Gale would end up together.  At the end of Mockingjay it seems like this will never be true.  But Gale still believes it so he goes back to District 12 to find out if he and Katniss really do have a future together


**A/N This was meant to include the song Breakeven by The Script. But because of copyright I can't use their lyrics. So when you get to the part of the story where it was supposed to be I have written the song title. Go look up the lyrics and read them then. Even if you already know them it is so much more powerful to read them.**

I was actually doing this. Never in my life had I been the kind of person to do this sort of thing. But here I was. As the hovercraft took off back into the air I watched it go, realizing that there was no turning back. I turned around not sure what sight would meet my eyes.

It had been two full years since I had seen District 12, my home. Since I had seen Katniss. My pulse quickened. The end of the war had been a dark time for us. But I was back now. Here to make things better. To get back what we had. It was unthinkable that either of us would end up with someone else. Before the first Games, everyone thought us as Gale and Katniss. Two people but one being. I wanted that back.

I know that Katniss holds grudges. An understatement. She clings to grudges with all her strength. It is almost impossible for her to forgive someone who has done her wrong. But I just know that the relationship we had, the ties we have always had to each other, would overcome that.

Life in District 2 had opened my eyes. At the end of the war I had thought I would get over Katniss. I would always love her but I would find somebody else. Other girls had caught my eye and I was never alone. But the empty meaninglessness made me realize just how much I longed for Katniss. Her long dark hair. Her fierce gaze. Her strong, powerful way of standing. The woodsy, intoxicating smell that clung to her skin. Everything. I finally convinced myself to go see her. I would surprise her. Tell her everything she meant to me. It would take a while to forget the past but we would.

The streets were empty. So few people lived here now it was to be expected. Rebuilding efforts were evident but by no means close to finished. The damage of the bombs had been catastrophic. But today the sun was shining, the sky blue and cloudless. The air felt fresh and the breeze alerted all of my senses. This was the kind of day Katniss and I had cherished together. Walking down the rough earthen street, sometimes covered in rubble or overgrown with weeds, I made it to what had once been Victor's Village. Immediately my eyes locked on the house that belonged to Katniss.

The sound of high, clear, joyous laughter danced through the air. I could feel the corners of my mouth lifting. Katniss's laugh. It was a rare occurrence and it filled me with a feeling both light and carefree and intense and passionate at the same time. Of course this had been the right choice, to come back. I started to round the corner.

Another laugh. This one deeper, smoother. I froze. Their bodies came into view. Hers, thin but strong. Windswept hair tumbled loose over her shoulders in a way I had never seen before. His, tall and solid. Blond waves of hair and broad shoulders. My fists clenched involuntarily and my teeth clamped down on my tongue. He was chasing her and she was running. She held something of his in her hands. He wanted it back but was mostly just enjoying the game. They were both laughing. His blue eyes and her grey ones twinkling and capturing each other's gazes. Her cheeks were flushed with a happiness so pure and strong it shocked me. I had never seen her that way. He caught up to her and wrapped her in his arms. She pretended to struggle then returned the embrace wholeheartedly. He leaned his head down and whispered something in her ear. Whatever it was it made her first blush and then throw her head back in laughter, flashes of white teeth gleaming in the sun. Once again he brought his lips to her ear. This time she kissed his nose. He tilted his head so that their lips met.

I turned away, physically sick. He was holding her the way I so longed to but would never be able to again.

Breakeven

I had to leave now. I couldn't bear to stay another minute. Though I had made the long journey to win her back I would leave without her ever knowing I came. Because no matter how much I wanted it, needed it, we would never be together. Because Katniss was completely and irreversibly in love with another man.


End file.
